


The Sassenach

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley (Supernatural) Just Wants To Be Loved, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt Crowley, Kissing, Love/Hate, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Before Fergus MacLeod's ten years were up he was visited by an American woman. She was odd and told him of his future and how important it was that he do what she says.Nearly 300 years later, Crowley sees that  woman again, only this time she knows nothing about him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen Fergus, you have to listen to me! I don't have a lot of time."

Fergus watched the woman he'd come to fancy pace back and forth in the middle of his home. She was a strong woman with strong values and a filthy mouth - something he greatly loved about her. She had helped with Gavin - the little shit didn't deserve her even looking at him - and had even staid by his own side the last few months she had been here.

He thought it strange at first, an odd sounding woman saying that she was from America - what the hell was she doing here in the middle of Scottland - looking for him.

She was a sassenach, as he called her. Her eyes softened to that word as she agreed she was one -- for now.

"Sit down, woman. Yer makin' me dizzy!"

Fergus chuckled trying to lighten the mood while having his drink in hand. She turned around frowning.

"I'm trying to tell you how to not die in the future!"

"So yer a bloody witch then?"

"No! I came through time, I told you this!"

"Sounds like a bloody witch ta me."

He muttered under his breath. She rolled her eyes, he was worse as a human than a demon.

"You'll take the name Crowley. Your soul will be broken and damned. Once you're free to roam, become a crossroads demon, work your way up from there -- but don't take the position as King of Hell!"

Fergus laughed. His eyes sparkled as he rose from his seat.

"You, sassenach, are the only position I wanna take."

He said in quick steps as he reached the slightly heavy set woman, who was taller than he, and had the absolute best curves he has ever seen on a woman making her extremely bonny.

Smacking his chest she tried to keep from smiling due to the seriousness of this nature.

"I'm serious Fergus!"

"Aye, lass, as am I."

"You'll die!"

She spat causing him to stop completely. He looked at her seeing the seriousness with traces of sadness that spread across her face.

"I can't -- you can't die."

She whispered. Fergus chuckled a little. His hands coming up and cupping her face. He made her look at him.

"Lass, I'm already condimed ta Hell fur sellin ma soul. I dunt ken bout a second time. But ya needn't worry bout me."

His hand slipped slowly across her chin. A soft sigh came from her lips. She had come here in hopes of changing the future. In hopes that Crowley's pride wouldn't get him killed.

She hoped for so many things for the demon she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Stupid ass Winchesters_."

Mary grumbled as she dug her small little hole in the ground. Huffing she tosses the box down into the ground and cleaned her hands off her jeans. If it was one thing she didn't want to do today it was get information. Apparently the brothers knew someone who could help give some answers.

Only problem being is that he was a demon. And not just any demon, but King of the Crossroads apparently.

She sighed putting her hands into the back of her jean pockets while she waited. She walked around the Crossroads for a moment before she stopped. Nobody had shown up. Had she not done it right? She glanced off down each side of the road looking for any future that could have been there.

Yet there was nobody.

She waited for a long while. Finally getting irritated with the obvious failed attempt she kicked the ground and started to walk back to her car.

"Hello darling."

The voice made her stop. Turning quickly she looked at the man -- no the demon before her. When she turned and looked at him, his face changed into the shock and disbelief that her own face showed.

"Mary?"

Mary's back straightened a bit. So the demon knew her name? Peachy.

"You're Crowley I take it?"

"You remember then?"

She arched a brow. This thing was acting odd for a demon. The smile that came to his lips seemed... happy?

"Only what the Winchester's have told me that I wanna recall."

His smile dropped.

"Fergus. Fergus MacLeod."

He told her. She arched her brow pulling her hands from her back pocket and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suppose to know who that is?"

She thought this was Crowley? The sharply dressed brunet with stunning green eyes and a British accent.

"You don't remember?"

He asked taking a few steps forward. She didn't budge. If she showed this demon that he was freaking her out then he'd use that to his advantage.

"Look dude, you're really weird. If you can't help me then I'm leaving."

She said taking a few steps back as she went to turn only to nearly run right into his chest. She jumped as he startled her causing her to take one gaint step backwards putting a little distance between them.

"I'm here to help darling. What do you need?"

Mary frowned opening her mouth Crowley beat her to it.

"You'll keep your soul, love. Tell me what you need. I'll get it."

"Information."

"On?"

"The Winchesters said you'd know?"

Crowley fell silent. Of course he knew what it was the boys were after. Thing was if he could actually help them any further.

"I already have them the colt. There's not really anything else I can -- "

"You just said you'd help."

She snapped annoyed. Crowley's eyes narrowed. Same damned woman he remembered her to be.

"Alright. Let's take a little drive then shall we?"

He said holding his arm out to keep her from moving. She looked at his arm then over to him. He was slightly taller than herself, by about an inch, something that rarely happened.

"Hold on, love. We have to seal the deal."

He said lifting his brow looking rather sensual toward her. The crooked smirk on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes wasn't a good sign.

"Okay?"

"We kiss to seal the deal, darling."

She felt her face turn red. Her chilled night air skin burned once he told her that. He was rather attractive, but actually kissing him?

"You're serious?"

"Never been more serious in all my exesitance, love."

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth she sighed.

"Fine. But -- you try anything funny and I'll have your balls."

She chimed quickly. He chuckled his hands coming out and grabbing the sides of her face.

"Deal."

He said, his lips touching hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was long and silent. Mary wasn't even sure if this demon was legit or not. Maybe he was just leading her on and to her death? He hadn't said anything the whole car ride yet for whatever reason he wouldn't stop looking at her.

Finally she had enough.

"Where are we going?"

She asked looking at him seeing that he was - still - looking at her.

"We're not far. Just about an hour or so more."

He informed her. Arching a brow she looked back to the road. Sighing deeply she was exhausted. It was late, well into the night, and she hasn't been sleeping well on top of everything.

"There a reason you couldn't just take us there yourself?"

"I wouldn't get to spend the evening with a lovely lady now if I did that."

Okay this demon was a huge flirt obviously. Clearing her throat Mary rubbed her eyes, something Crowley caught almost instantly.

"Tired?"

She shook her head.

"M'fine."

"You're a horrible lair darling. Always have been."

Mary glanced at Crowley confused. How the hell did he know she was a horrible lair? She thought she was pretty good. Fooled the Winchesters more than once.

"Whatever."

She muttered under her breath. Crowley shifted in his seat a bit. He leaned back against the door of the car a bit more and continued to watch her drive. There were things different about her body, such as her being younger, but she was still the woman he had seen when he was human.

Crowley was attempting to put together everything when Mary reached down and turned on the radio having some type of punk rock type of song come over the radio. A wave of his hand and the radio shut off causing Mary to glance at him.

"I was listening to that!"

"You should be listening to me."

"Then start talking."

Her snappy little reply caused Crowley to arch his brow. She was still the quick little fire cracker he recalled.

"Odd that the Winchesters would send you out here for me innt it?"

Rolling her eyes Mary sighed.

"They're a bit busy with running around doing the whole... horseman thing right now."

"Ah yes, the four horsemen. Lovely. Still why send you? Did they think you'd charm me up?"

"Think they thought I wouldn't try and kill you, but your mouth makes me want to more and more."

She looked back at him from her gaze on the road. Crowley could only grin.

'You're lucky you have your accent or it'd kill me to listen to you.'

He recalled her telling him one night so long ago.

Yes.

This was indeed his Mary.


End file.
